The present invention relates to a bullet trap utilizing one or more paper components.
Bullet traps for use in a practice shooting range have included a bullet spending or de-energizing chamber surrounded by metal walls which allow a bullet to ricochet back and forth until it is spent. Nikoden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,532, shows such a bullet trap having a cylindrical-shaped bullet spending chamber. Another known bullet trap of this type has a spiral-shaped spending chamber. Bullet traps utilized for ballistics purposes on the other hand generally include an elongated chamber filled with newspaper or clay or other relatively soft energy-absorbing material so that the bullet may be recovered intact and undamaged. Such bullet traps, however, are bulky, heavy, difficult to install and expensive. Further, some prior art traps must be installed in a stationary position and cannot be readily moved to different shooting locations.